Amor Vincit Omnia
by mcdreamy1992
Summary: Post At World's End. For all fans who are really annoyed that the episode ended when it did! CC as usual


_The finale was just so unsatisfactory I had to write a one-shot!! Please R+R!!_

Casey walked slowly back to the ZBZ house, kind of shocked that she had started off with two guys and she was now left with none. One of them she did not regret losing. Max **was** the perfect guy, but sometimes that wasn't enough. After all, isn't it the imperfections of a person that are the most loved traits? And Cappie had imperfections in bucketloads. She didn't regret defending him to Max. She had finally realized that all the faults that she accused him of were not reasons to stop loving him. Sure Cappie might be unambitious and aimless right now, but when it mattered he always stepped up. She wished that she had realized earlier that she loved Cappie. Maybe then it would have made a difference and she would be laughing and happy instead of miserable and alone. The house was empty when she walked in, kind of echoing the way she felt. She slowly made her way up to her room, wishing she hadn't been such a fool. She had always known that she loved Cappie subconsciously; she had always just tried to deny it. Letting out a dry sob, she sat down on the floor of her room and reached under her bed for the box that followed her everywhere, but which she always hid, trying to convince herself that having if around constantly meant nothing. Opening it she was greeted with that tatty picture of her, Evan and Cappie. She had folded the picture after she and Cappie had broken up as seeing the photograph when the three of them had been the 'Three Musketeers' was just too painful. In her head she always knew that the logical thing would have been to tear the picture where there was currently a large white crease mark, but for some reason she just couldn't bear to. Now she knew why. Putting the picture gently aside, she next lifted out a coaster from their place. Casey remembered the first time Cappie had taken her there.

"_Cappie, what is this place?"_

_He smiled down at her._

"_It's my special place. The place I go to whenever I need to be alone, whenever I need to get away from Kappa Tau and Cyprus-Rhodes. But Casey, I'm showing this place to you because I don't ever need to get away from you. If you're looking for me, then I want you to be always able to find me."_

_She looked up at him, touched. Despite the fact that they had only been going out for a couple of months, she did not find this intense speech at all out of place. It felt too right for that._

"_I love you."_

_The words escaped her mouth before she could stop them. She looked down, afraid to see what was in his clear blue eyes, but Cappie surprised her by immediately, without any hesitation saying,_

"_I love you too."_

Cappie and Casey had often subsequently gone there to just spend time with each other. Dobbler's was too crowded with CRU students and here they could just relax and spend some alone time together.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Casey looked up, tears sparkling at the ends of her eyelashes. Cappie came into the room and brushed away her tears.

"It's the end of the world. And the person I want to be with is you, Casey. It's always been you and it'll always be you."

She flung her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry, Cappie. I'm so sorry for everything, for always turning you down, for realizing too late, for trying to force you to be my friend, for pretending that I didn't love you, for…"

"Casey!! Stop. You can't blame yourself for everything. I should be apologizing for putting you in such difficult positions. Every time that I tried to win you back you were with another guy and that isn't fair on you. But that's all past now. Let's just look forward to the future and not have these misunderstandings again."

Casey nodded into his chest.

"Don't ever let me go, Cappie. Promise me."

"I promise, Casey. I don't ever want to let you go again. But you can't leave me either. Because if you did, it would kill me."

Cappie folded her close to him, revelling in the feel of her form in his arms. It had been too long. Casey looked up at him.

"I can't leave you. I love you too much. I don't know how I ever managed it the first time."

They kissed passionately, promising themselves to each other. They could not imagine ever loving someone else, not like they loved each other. They had finally found each other again after everything that had come between them. When they finally came up for air, Cappie murmured,

"Amor vincit omnia."

FIN


End file.
